


two mugs of coffee under the new moon

by macchamaccha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Post-Time Skip, Soft Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchamaccha/pseuds/macchamaccha
Summary: It was just them and two mugs of coffee.(Atsuhina Exchange gift for countertop)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	two mugs of coffee under the new moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countertop/gifts).



> Heya countertop, I hope you will enjoy reading what I wrote. The same goes for everyone else reading as well.
> 
> Prompt: “You’re trembling.” + mentions of spicy cup noodles, late-night coffee, and sad music.

Atsumu Miya knew that when he confessed to Hinata, a long-distance relationship would be inevitable between them. As a high school student, Hinata couldn’t make the expensive trip between Miyagi and Hyogo too often. Atsumu did have the money, having started playing for the MSBY Black Jackals recently. But, that did come with most of his time being devoted to either practice or official matches.

There was also the fact that Hinata had planned to set off for Brazil a year after his graduation for two years. Atsumu was fully aware that when he spilled his guts that night, that in just a year and a half, they would be half-a-world away.

Atsumu was lying to Hinata when he assured him that he was completely fine with that fact. He will find the time to tell Hinata that someday, just not now.

Atsumu had never ordered his train tickets quicker when he found out that they would have a day off from their usual Saturday practice. There was no way in hell that Atsumu could possibly miss seeing off his boyfriend as he departs for another country thousands of miles away.

On the last day with each other for a while, Hinata wanted to spend their time sightseeing around his house, unearthing to Atsumu an abundance of childhood memories. They even wandered to the gates of Karasuno at some point after Hinata requested that he wanted to see the school again.

“I sneaked in yesterday night, you know. The volleyball net was still the same. They did get some new equipment though.”

They even got some meat buns from Sakanoshita Market, warm and filling as always. No wonder the entirety of Karasuno’s volleyball club perked up at some every time Atsumu decided to splurge his wallet and treat them.

(It always ended up being a mistake, but the endearing and grateful smile on Hinata’s face was worth it every time.)

When the night rolled around and Hinata brought two mugs of coffee out to the veranda, staying up late until they passed out beside each other didn't sound too terrible. Well, aside from how unhealthy getting little sleep is. It wouldn’t matter, Atsumu thinks. It meant just that bit more time with Hinata.

Then, Atsumu remembers why he takes every opportunity he can to not drink coffee. Too hot that it burns his tongue and too bitter to gulp down without numbing his taste buds. The only silver lining was that it kept him awake, no matter how much his brain was screaming at him to hit the sack.

It seemed that Hinata felt the same about its bitterness. He was already inside, rifling through the kitchen cupboards for sugar.

“Atsumu, do you want some as well?” Hinata had peeked his head out for an answer, chuckling when a nod came from Atsumu almost instantly. As he sat down, he set the packets of sugar down on the veranda beside them.

* * *

_One packet in._

No one dares break the uneasy truce of silence. Atsumu hates it. Without Hinata’s words, without any distractions, his own head will run wild with the desire to be with Hinata.

Hinata still has yet to take a sip of his coffee, merely stirring it around, until his phone rang and a familiar tune drifted throughout the home. An acoustic guitar that interrupted the silence and froze their movements, leaving only the cold breeze to blow against wooden doors and ruffle leaves. It only leaves a melancholic chord echoing throughout the quiet night.

A tune Atsumu knows too well, one that was broadcasted practically everywhere a few weeks ago, a song of wanting to remain together with someone. One that made him inched his hands closer to Hinata’s, before retracting it, only to find that Hinata had met him halfway. 

“Are you going to pick up the phone call?” Atsumu asked, reveling at the warmth around his hands.

“Do you want me to go?” Hinata replied, standing up before he halted in his step because the right hand that grasped onto Hinata’s spoke volumes. After all, Atsumu is a selfish man.

He sipped his mug of coffee and found that it is still incredibly _bitter_.

* * *

_Two packets in._

Ever since Atsumu met Hinata three years ago on the orange court, Hinata always gave off this blinding confidence, a presence that demanded your attention. When the freak duo performed that quick on the opposite side of the net, when Hinata never complained about any of the tosses that came his way, practically saying that he would spike any of them, it was hook, line, and sinker for Atsumu.

His declaration after their match was quite impulsive, but Atsumu would never take it back. No matter what, he wanted to set for Shouyo Hinata, and the two years apart would just be a detour on that path to his dreams.

Then, a quiet whisper drifted to his ears, calling out for his attention. “Atsumu, do you think it’s weird to be this nervous about the flight?”

Atsumu thinks that ever since Hinata led him around the area, he had known that Hinata was anxious about departing, even with a mountain of confidence behind him. His hands occasionally shook when he reminisced about different memories, and the bandages on his hands indicated that Hinata might have been a bit clumsy while cooking.

“Truthfully, I think it would be weird if you weren’t,” Atsumu answered, fingers now twirling with smaller trembling ones. 

“It’s-” Hinata tried to deny before sighing, “I’ll be alone. I won’t wake up to Mom, Natsu, or you anymore. I won’t be able to see everyone I know in person for a while. I’d only be cooking for myself. I have a roommate but what if they don’t like me? People will be speaking a completely different language. The food won’t be the same. Both of us won’t be able to sneak in for some late-night practice at Karasuno together anymore. I won’t be able to sightsee with you anymore. I’ll be leaving a lot behind for two years, but…”

The words kept spilling out of Hinata, every single one of those worries that bubbled out gnawed at Atsumu’s heart. In the end, with all of those worries, there was one reason Hinata was still adamant about going.

“But, you wanted to get better, so you could continue playing volleyball to your heart’s content.” Because your drive to improve will never be satiated. Because volleyball was and still is your biggest passion. Of course, Atsumu knew. After all, those hungry eyes left him in awe the day they met.

“But also to fulfill our dream,” Hinata answered.

“Our dream?”

Hinata nodded and continued, “I want to be good, to be free. So that I can stay on the court for as long as I can, but somewhere along the way, I couldn’t imagine it without you.”

Atsumu had no words. 

Hinata had always left him speechless, no matter how small or big his actions were. From breathtaking spikes to boisterous laughter to intertwining fingers, Atsumu always found himself at a loss for words when it comes to Hinata.

Today was their last day together, and Hinata has been indulging Atsumu more than anything. The least he could do was respond in kind.

“Shouyo-kun, do you want a midnight snack? Like good old times,” Atsumu asked as his hands gently withdrew from ones that rested on the veranda. A tiny smile crept onto Hinata’s face before he nodded.

With a sip of his coffee, Atsumu headed inside to the kitchen, assured that no matter what crosses them, they would still be together. Distance might spoil the rose-colored lens of being in a relationship with Hinata, but when had distance ever torn them apart? No matter how slow it would feel, the next two years apart would just be a detour on the path to their dreams.

When Atsumu rummaged through the cupboards, he remembered the drastically different taste of the coffee. The bitterness lingers, but looming above was _a hint of sweetness._

* * *

What started out as a wish to toss for someone, to see them soar far above the net became that and so much more for Atsumu.

Truthfully, when he had confessed under this very roof, Atsumu didn’t know when those wishes had morphed into the desire to be with Hinata. He just knew that at that very moment, he wanted to be by Hinata’s side for as long as he could.

But does he need to know?

It wasn’t like that desire changed at all. Atsumu still wanted to send toss after toss to Hinata until they both grew old. Atsumu still craved for that adrenaline rush whenever they played on the same court. Practice with Hinata would go on until they would both call it quits, which would probably extend quite a bit after hours.

Atsumu knows that he wants Hinata to stay in the country. They could still visit each other despite the distance between them. More than anything, he wants to entertain the thought of seeing Hinata in their own house every morning, with a ring around their fingers.

Maybe he had daydreamed for a bit too long about Hinata and morning kisses in their would-be home because the next thing Atsumu knew, Hinata was caressing his cheek with a small smirk.

Atsumu was staring, wasn’t he? 

Oh crap, he was definitely staring.

“Atsumu, you really should eat your noodles instead of staring at me,” Hinata definitely knew what he was doing. That expression said it all. “So what were you thinking about?”

“I-” 

“You were staring at my lips for quite a bit there. Were you thinking about kissing me?”

Osamu would be choking with laughter with the little squeak of, “Yes,” that Atsumu pathetically let out.

“Good, because I was thinking about the same thing.”

When their lips touched for the first and many more times that night, it was a moment of bliss where it was just the two of them under the new moon. Atsumu will treasure this for two years, before they can make memories again, hand in hand.

* * *

“Onii-chan, you have to say lines like this to make Atsumu-san swoon!”

Hinata did need to reign in Natsu’s obsession with cheesy shoujo mangas and rom-coms. However, with how easy Atsumu was to fluster on their dates, Hinata found it really hard to resist the temptation of teasing his boyfriend a bit.

Atsumu was someone who wore his heart on his sleeves. Brown eyes that lingered too long on him, warm hands that were reluctant to let go of his, and that earnest declaration of his three years ago across the net. It was something Shouyo was very much looking forward to when he signed up for the MSBY Black Jackals tryouts.

Looking out of the airplane window, Hinata once again caught sight of the coast of a familiar land.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Three months ago, I said I didn’t get why people shipped Atsuhina. Well, I finished the manga and look at me now. *Puts on clown mask*
> 
> I sure hope that Atsumu and Hinata were in character throughout this (I hesitated on submitting because I just wanted to make sure). Now, I’ll go back to watching Ina’s 6:00 a.m. art streams and grinding my way to AR 40 on Genshin.
> 
> -Meruru


End file.
